Snow sleds are popular for winter recreational activities. Wham-O, Inc.'s SNOWBOOGIE® sleds have been used for recreation on snow covered hills during the winter. Typical snow sleds may be ridden in both a prone position and a seated position. Allowing for different riding positions enhances the functionality of a sled. Some riders prefer one position to another and by permitting different ridding positions a sled is more useful to a wider variety of riders.
One problem the typical sled faces is a lack of control. Often a rider cannot easily stop the sled or steer the sled. To address the control problem some snow sled designs include a braking mechanism to slow the sled down. Still other sled designs have included a steering mechanism, such as grooves, guides, or skis, to facilitate a rudimentary steering capability. One problem with these steering and braking designs is that the position and configuration of the braking and steering mechanisms limit the rider's ability to change between a prone riding position and a seated riding position.
It would be desirable to develop a snow sled that is easy to manufacture, has the needed structure that enables greater steering control and braking and provides a sled that can easily be ridden in either a prone position or and seated position.